Ask Finland moi moi!
by Dan Madnerdy
Summary: Halo! Aquí está Finlandia con su sección de preguntas...ÚLTIMA TANDA DE PREGUNTAS MOI MOI...Gracias a tod@s!...
1. Käyttöönotto moi moi!

Käyttöönotto

(Introducción)

Moi moi

Hi kaikille lukijoille, las saluda Fin...es decir, moi moi Tino Vainamoinen...paseándome por aquí me he dado cuanta que varios países tienen su sección de preguntas (hasta Dan e Is... el primero sólo parlotea cuando está borracho y el segundo sólo dice dos palabras seguidas...que son o para Nore o para Mr. Puffin)...es que uno está tan ocupado preparando sus asuntos (navideños) cuando encuentro algún respiro decido entrar a la compu de Su-san y yllätys!...medio globo terráqueo revelando intimidades moi moi...(¡¿que Nore está embarazado?...no puedo creer que esté dejando a Dan explayarse a sus anchas) ...más bien de Dan no me sorprende la verdad (¿pero un hombre embarazado?)tengo que tomar mis precauciones...es decir moi moi qué nos espera moi moi...luego hablaré con ellos...pero de todos modos es muy extraño ver a Is sincerandose...muy raro...

Bueno bueno...saben ustedes que me encanta hablar moi y que con Su-san mantener una conversación es algo difícil -mira a los lados para certificarse que nadie está por ahí, eso incluye a Peter- así que queridas lectoras son libres de preguntarme lo que quieran..amo conversar moi moi ...además...-pone cara de sufrido- todo el trabajo me trae muerto...no sólo como Santa Claus...moi moi..-llora-...-sino que que como esposa y madre de un niño saben lo difícil que es tener vida... como país tengo que proteger a mis ciudadanos y velar que nadie me invada y ver que nada les falte jejeje moi moi y llevar a Hanatamago al veterinario también...porque los renos se han hido de huelga este año y Finland Airlines no ha llegado a ningún arreglo económico conmigo moi moi...y de paso tiene que protegerme de ciertos pervertidos que osan peligrar la Navidad estar bonito para las fechas moi moi...

Así que me despido de esta introducción y espero que no se abstengan de preguntar lo que desean...que yo con mucho gusto responderé moi moi...

Sus preguntas son mi salmiakki / kysymykset ovat minun Salmiakki d=(O w O)=b

Näkemiin ja nähdään pian moi moi!

Woof -Hanatamago...


	2. Luku 01 moi moi!

Hei kaikille lukijoilleni!...moi moi qué rápido!...estoy tan feliz!...no sabía que me harían tantas preguntas!...tantas interesadas-llora de felicidad-tengo tanto por contar!... Bueno comenzaré...moi moi...

**Chiaina Carmelo**

Gracias, Berwald y Peter-kun son lo más importante para mi, moi moi, somos una familia...aunque no creas que es fácil llevar un hogar moi moi...y no me incomodan tus preguntas, moi moi! Felices fiestas para tí y tu familia!...

**Si no hubieses conocido a Suecia-sama ,Dinamarca,Noruega,Islandia e Sealand ¿Como crees hubiese sido tu vida? ¿ O tenido una alianza en especial como la tienes con los demás nórdicos?**

Muy difícil pregunta…los nórdicos somos como hermanos….aunque Dan era un abusivo (no le vayas a contar moi moi…) pero con la compañía de los demás era más fácil sobre llevar esos tiempos. Con respecto a Su-san, es difícil imaginarme la vida sin él ¿sabes?..han sido 700 años de alianza, la asociación de Finlandia con el Reino de Suecia comenzó en 1154 con la introducción del cristianismo por el rey Erik IX de Suecia. Hasta olvidé mi propio idioma por usar el suyo!, moi moi. Pero hubieron tiempos difíciles, entre 1700 y 1721 se desarrolló la llamada Gran Guerra del Norte, en la que Suecia perdió territorios e influencia en el territorio finlandés, que pasó a formar parte de Rusia Imperial, (por eso le tengo tanto miedo Rusia-san, moi moi), aunque me reencontré con los Bálticos!, eso sí moi moi. Sin embargo, el 6 de diciembre de 1918, poco después de la Revolución Bolchevique en Rusia, Finlandia declaró su independencia, moi moi! Finalmente, Peter-kun es un niño hermoso moi moi, completó nuestra familia!..

**¿Como a que cosas te as enfrentado en la hora de entregar los regalos de navidad?**

Pues como siempre digo, si hay espíritu navideño Santa siempre aparecerá moi moi! Pero aunque no lo creas, lo más difícil es cumplir con los pedidos de las admiradoras más que lo de los países, tantos años entregando regalos que sé de memoria lo que le gusta a cada uno moi moi….pasta a Ita-chan, peluches de Panda para China-aru o libros a Alemania… pero las fans siempre piden fotos de ciertos países bañándose o haciendo cosas comprometedoras, -se sonroja-moi moi! Es muy difícil conseguir eso!…pero tengo a la Srta. Hungría de ayudante…ella me entrega material….de excelente calidad como ella dice, pero prefiero no verlo moi moi!..

**IInfiiniita**

**¿al fin dejas que te llamen esposa, mamá...?**

Estoy muy bien moi moi, gracias por preguntar!...bueno eh eh..con respecto a eso….antes me asustaba mucho que alguien de la nada te diga esposa..moi moi…pero uno se acostumbra con el tiempo, moi moi y decirle que no a Su-san…esteee..me da..miedo!…y Peter-kun sí me dice mamá…no es que me moleste pero, por obvias razones…yo soy un hombre!…a veces parece que a los demás se les olvida, moi moi!..no sé por qué?...pero es mi hijo de todas formas y no quisiera que no separáramos…menos porque al pobre un cejón horroroso lo abandonó!..

**¿es verdad qe el nombre de Hanatamago es la abreviatura de un nombre mas largo? Lo escuche en un foro, y me queda la duda….**

Pues los nombres que le queríamos poner eran bastante feos….como "maldito demonio chupa sangre" o "abominable bestia destructora"..pero viéndola bien como que no le caen y Hanatamago es muy lindo…son dos palabras japonesas…hana que significa flor y tamago que significa huevo…es algo así como botón de flor…¿Le que lindo, no moi moi?  
><strong><br>¿es bueno vivir en tu pais?, ¿que es lo qe mas te gusta de el ?**

Finlandia es un lugar muy hermoso…es un país muy desarrollado con una economía estable, bajísimos índices de pobreza, violencia y corrupción y la educación es una de las mejores del mundo! Moi moi!... asimismo, Finlandia se está convirtiendo en un importante destino turístico del norte de Europa.

Pues lo que más me gusta de Finlandia es Rovaniemi, una ciudad dentro de una zona llamada Laponia…¿sabes por qué me gusta tanto, moi moi? Es que allí se encuentra la Casa de Santa Claus, la mayor atracción de la ciudad, moi moi!. Además, me encanta la multitud de lagos y de bosques que hay por aquí, y por las tradicionales saunas que se esparcen por todo el país!...****

**¿verdad que Su-san es lindo *.*?**

Claro que lo es, moi moi!...-se sonroja y ríe- esteeeee….bueno salvo cuando pone esa cara…ya sabes….esa que da miedo…..mucho miedo…..al principio él me aterraba (espero que no escuche moi moi!)…..y no estaba seguro si escapar con él de la casa de Dan sería una buena decisión…después de 700 años de matrimonio….no me puedo arrepentir de nada-se sonroja mucho más-además tenemos a Peter, moi moi!...imagínate que hasta nos convertimos en padres, moi moi!

**13UsUkNekito**

**Mi maestra dijo que eres el mejor pais en educacion-¿Es verdad?-**

Tu maestra tiene razón moi moi! Y sí puedes llamarme Finny, moi moi! En Finlandia, la educación encabeza los rankings internacionales de calidad, los chicos empiezan a ir al colegio a los 7 años, y los docentes gozan no sólo de prestigio y valoración social, sino de amplia confianza del Estado para desempeñar sus tareas. Por eso los finlandeses siempre ocupamos los mejores puestos en diferentes áreas moi moi! En las aulas se utilizan métodos que activan el aprendizaje, como trabajos en grupo y búsqueda de información y siempre se trabaja con grupos reducidos de alumnos.

**-¿De verdad eres Santa Claus?-(Si es asi,¿Me regalas para navidad un peluche de gato?)**

Sí lo soy moi moi!...Navidad es una época muy especial para mí porque puedo cumplir los deseos de muchas personas y países moi moi…ahora mismo tengo que recoger el robot transformable que le regalaremos a Peter donde Japón-kun..gracias por hacerme acordar moi moi….. y con gusto te regalo un peluche de gato moi moi!...¿te gustan como los que tiene China u otro tipo? Tienes que darme tu dirección y te lo dejaré en Nochebuena moi moi!...

**-¿Que sientes por Su-san?(Es verdad que da algo de miedo, pero si se conoce mejor, ha de ser una buena persona)**

Siempre he creído que Su-san y yo somos el complemento del otro moi moi –se sonroja- es decir, somos tan diferentes pero al mismo tiempo somos piezas de un mismo todo…y sí él da algo de miedo…..al principio me aterraba -revisa si no hay nadie atrás-pero ha cambiado bastante en estos 700 años…es más comunicativo….comparado a lo que era al principio claro está moi moi!...sólo una piedra hablaba menos que él….y es un gran padre moi moi!...te podría decir que esteeee…..lo quiero mucho…..

(De repente se oye un ruido tremendo…como si alguien se hubiera caído desde un rascacielos y a Peter gritando: ¡Mamaaaaaaaá! Creo que papá ha sufrido un colapso súbito…y le está sangrando la nariz tremendamente…) Finlandia se para a ver y encuentra a Suecia en esta de shock traumático y como bueno esposa ya sabe lo que había pasado antes de verlo)..

Bueno bueno, regreso a la sección de preguntas!..tenía que solucionar un pequeño accidente doméstico moi moi!****

**-¿Que es el salmiakki?-¿Me darias un poco?-**

El salmiakki es mi dulce preferido moi moi! Es una golosina salada muy popular en Países Bajos, en el norte de Alemania y en los países nórdicos. Los principales ingredientes de estos caramelos son el regaliz (como el que come Is) y el cloruro amónico (NH4Cl). Sin embargo muchos personas odian al salmiakki, moi moi…dicen que porque sabe como el Marmite de Inglaterra…aunque están equivocadas moi moi!...el Marmite es peor que soportar a Dinamarca borracho en medio de la Siberia Rusa moi moi!..además si viene del cejón abandona niños no me sorprende que sepa horrible moi moi!..Con gusto te envío un paquete….y gracias por el cheesecake…está delicioso..a Su—san y a Peter también les encantó moi moi!

¿Por qué me dices que tenga cuidado moi moi? Estoy seguro que las fans son chicas educadas y muy amables…salvo que no entiendo por qué les gusta ver a los demás países en situaciones raras…debe ser la influencia de la Srta. Hungría y Japón-kun, moi moi! ¿Pero qué me podrían preguntar que sea inapropiado moi moi?

Peter: ¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaaá! Papá tiene cara de muerto viviente…creo que se va a volver a desmayar…

Fin: Nunca descansaré moi moi…grita: ¡Ya voooooooooy Peter, no lo muevas nada más!

Así que me despido de esta primera tanda de preguntas moi moi y espero que no se abstengan de preguntar lo que desean...que yo con mucho gusto responderé moi moi...ahora tengo que recoger a Su-san….

Sus preguntas son mi salmiakki / kysymykset ovat minun Salmiakki d=(O w O)=b

Näkemiin ja nähdään pian moi moi!

Woof Hanatamago...


	3. Luku 02 moi moi!

Hei kaikille lukijoilleni!...moi moi qué rápido!...estoy tan feliz!...no sabía que me harían tantas nuevas preguntas!...tantas interesadas-llora de felicidad-tengo tanto por contar!... Bueno comenzaré de nuevo...moi moi...

**Alizabeth**

Gracias por los saludos…moi moi!..Su-san y Peter te los devuelven al igual que yo…pero ¿por qué dices que va a haber preguntas más fuertes?...todas dicen algo parecido..moi moi…tengo miedo por eso…moi moi…

**segun he oido x ahi q dinamarca era muy malo con suecia, x eso el decidio irse ¿ es cierto? D= ¿era muy pero muy malo? Owó ( le pegaba? o maltrataba?) (influencia de los doujinshi yaoi xD)bueno aun no he visto x completo la serie, pero los conosco mas o menos a todos TwT ( mas de apariencia)**

Bueno, se podría decir que Dinamarca era algo abusivo moi moi…le gustaba imponerse a los demás…y Su-san siempre fue rebelde y odiaba acatar sus reglas…digamos que se peleaban bastante…los doujinshi yaoi son imaginación de las fanáticas…no desearía saber lo que se dice ahí….pero definitivamente no le violentaba…..pero de todas manera Su-san terminó fugándose de la casa de Dan (de paso yo lo seguí moi moi)….espero que sigas viendo la serie así nos conoces mejor moi moi!

**como conocistes a los demas nordicos?** **como te llevas con dinamarca? con noruega? y ice?**

A los otros nórdicos los conocí en la casa de Dinamarca…en ese tiempo había conquistado todo el norte de Europa y todos vivíamos en su casa, por eso siempre dice que es el rey de los nórdicos moi moi..otra cosa es que lo sea….luego Su-san y yo escapamos….

Con todos me llevo bien moi moi….Dan es un alborotador y a veces me gustaría que no fuera tan ruidoso moi moi…además como que no se lleva muy bien con Su-san entonces es difícil estar juntos sin pelear..Nore es un chico reservado y muy maduro..al igual que Is…somos más cercanos que con Dan…siempre me preocupo por ellos y les doy mis consejos cuando me los piden….****

**que piensas del (disque) embarazo de noruega? ami gustaira pensar q fuera cierto; pero no se q decir o talvez noruega se hace el loco para llamar la atencion de dinamarca? xD**

No creo que Nore tome algo tan serio como para llamar la atención moi moi…además..es hombre! ¿cómo puede embarazarse?...mi hipótesis es que de por medio está la magia de un cejón abandona niños….aunque otro miembro del grupo sería lindo…Peter tendría con quien jugar en las reuniones….pero…Nore es un chico tan tranquilo y amante de la calma que no sé si podría soportar a 3 niños…osea al bebé, a Is, que es un chico maduro de todas formas….y a Dan que es el más infantil..moi moi…

**si no hubieses conocido a suecia igual te hubieses escapado de la casa de DEn?**

No lo creo moi moi, es decir…no era la situación más óptima pero lo soportaba….capaz hubiera escapado pero muchísimo tiempo después moi moi….Su-san me abrió una posibilidad que no había pensado y fue lo mejor que pude hacer moi moi…..

**me puedes decir en q partes del anime salen los nordicos? x fa TwT solo vi al azar en youtube escapando con su-san ( jejeje q al principio cuando salio el titulo parecia novela xD)**

Claro que sí moi moi!...Bueno esa parte que mencionas es nuestro escape de casa de Dan….son dos capítulos, en el siguiente vamos a casa de Estonia moi moi…luego hay un fragmento que explica por qué los productos nórdicos son tan buenos…de ahí….también hay un capítulo extra donde tenemos una reunión los cinco nórdicos cuando Is se entera que es hermano de Nore….de ahí tenemos pequeñas apariciones….yo como Santa Claus o cuando Inglaterra encuentra a América moi moi….

**aun le segui temiendo a suecia? y x q lo llama esposa? y desde cuando lo comenzo a llamarlo asi? O.o **

Ya no le temo…salvo cuando pone su cara de miedo….moi moi ahí sí….bueno me llama esposa porque lo soy moi moi!...claro pero si eres hombre dirás…..pero no sé que se le pasó por la cabeza a Su-san moi moi…ya me acostumbré moi moi…si no me llama así se sentiría extraño…comenzó hacerlo desde que nos escapamos…frente a Estonia…creo que quería marcar territorio o algo así….aunque no creas que nos casamos de frente…moi moi!...

**como conocistes a estonia? segun se son amigos y q opina de los fics q te emparejan con el? O=**

¿Emparejarme con Estonia moi moi?...que Su-san no lea esto…..bueno como yo siempre digo los fan fics y otros materiales hechos por fanáticas son producto de su imaginación…no tiene que ver necesariamente con la realidad moi moi!...capaz han malinterpretado la historia…Estonia es un buen amigo y lo conocí por la cercanía geográfica…además hemos compartido algunos antepasados..Estonia es más cercano a los países nórdicos que a los Bálticos con respecto a Historia y cultura, además Su-san ganó su custodia parcial un tiempo de Polonia al igual que la de Letonia….así que ha sido como un hijo nuestro moi moi….!

**algun cantante o grupo de finlandia que me recomiende? ^w^ **

El más conocido es The Rasmus, es una banda de rock de Helsinki pero que cantan en inglés…sus canciones circularon por MTV en la década del 2000 y las más conocidas son "In the Shadows" y "Guilty"….también han hecho giras por Latinoamérica….puedes reconocer al vocalista porque usa plumas de cuervo en su cabello…..lo cual le da un aspecto algo gótico moi moi…

**Sun Flower Dreamer**

-Devuelve el abrazo-¿De verdad te parezco tierno moi moi?...Su-san siempre me dice lo mismo moi moi….-se sonroja- bueno bueno…estoy muy bien…gracias por preguntar moi moi!...

**1.-¿Que opinas de México-chan?**

México…moi moi…no hemos tenido mucho contacto por la distancia….pero en las reuniones mundiales lo he visto…ah espera moi moi!...Son dos Méxicos!...ahora los recuerdo moi moi!...Pedro e Itzel…son muy divertidos y muy amables….hablan de manera muy extraña a mi parecer y me gustan mucho sus trajes típicos y su comida….y los mariachis moi moi!...alguna vez Su-san me llevó serenata sabes…moi moi…-se sonroja-….también hemos vacaciones por Chichen Itza y la Riviera Maya…..a Peter le encantaron las playas moi moi!..  
><strong><br>2.-¿Y que opinas de la gente de México?**

Son muy generosos…..siempre te están invitando o regalando algo….y siempre sonríen moi moi!...son gente alegre y sobre todo muy luchadora…me gustaría ir de nuevo uno de estos siglos….moi moi!

Nanne

¿Por qué pobre de mí moi moi?...me da miedo…pero responderé todo con mucho gusto…gracias por tus saludos…..el sexy y masculino de Su-san y la pulguilla de Peter te los devuelven también moi moi….

**bien me gustaría saber o mas bien que comentaras que sientes al ser uno de los pocos (por no decir único) de entre los paises que tiene su familia consolidad y no digas que no porque estarías mintiendo y santa no miente!**

Claro que Santa no miente moi moi!...mi familia es lo más preciado para mí y tengo cerca de un siglo de matrimonio-se sonroja-…y mi opinión es que los demás países muchas veces se encuentran confundidos con sus sentimientos y dan muchas vueltas moi moi…algunos dan demasiadas vueltas moi moi como cierto francés mo moi…aunque me he enterado que ha sentado cabeza con Canadá…ya quiero ver una boda!...igual China y Rusia…a Ita-chan y a Alemania sólo les falta el anillo….a su hermano y a España también moi moi….y Inglaterra…..eheeee..no tengo comentarios…bueno y así creo que el matrimonio es un paso importantísimo y uno debe estar muy seguro que la persona que tiene el lado es la indicada…aunque eso sólo se conoce con el tiempo…y los niños vienen solos moi moi!...Peter es quien ha completado nuestra familia y Su-san y yo buscamos ser los mejores padres….

**y como es Su-san de esposo y amante (no escatimes en detalles), ( te envidio), bien eso y espero que leas esta carta y la respodas, mis cariños**

Mis cariños para ti también!...¿Cómo es Su-san como esposo?...moi moi…es un hombre ejemplar…-se le ilumina la cara-…ama a su esposa y a su hijo…trabaja muy duro para que nada nos falte y siempre se preocupa por hacernos sentir seguros….lo que más me gusta de él es que ha sabido cambiar muchas cosas que capaz me molestaban mucho antes, como ser más comunicativo..….al igual que yo he tratado de cambiar también moi moi!...

Bueno con respecto a lo otro..-se sonroja- esteeee…-va a reventar de la vergüenza-..mira….moi moi…¿de verdad quieres detalles moi moi?...esteeeee….son 700 años de matrimonio y si no nos hemos separado es por algo ¿verdad? (Maldita sea….¿en qué momento dije que Santa Claus no miente moi moi?)…lo que puedo decir es que….no sé si es bueno en eso porque no podría compararlo con nadie pues llegué virgen, casto y puro al matrimonio pero hasta ahora no me quejo de nada y muy aparte de eso no creo que Nore no puede estar embarazado sino yo ya tendría un millón de niños por aquí moi moi…bueno no sé si me entendiste…creo que hablé muy rápido….creo que iré a tomar agua….

Tino se levanta y va a la cocina…de repente sale Bergwald del armario que había estado arreglando y al ver la computadora prendida se acerca a apagarla pero comienza a leer todo….En eso Fin regresa y…..

Finlandia: ¡Su-san no leas eso moi moi!...eso

Suecia: ¿Verda' que Nor'ega est' preñ'do?

Finlandia: ¿ah?..eso pues no sé es un invento de Dan…

Suecia: ¿C'mo es que tú no has s'lido preñ'do si nos'tros lo….?

Finlandia: ¡Es un invento de Dan…..los hombres no pueden embarazarse!

(En eso llega Peter…de la nada)

Peter: ¡Mamaaaaaaaá!...¿Si Noruega está embarazado cómo es que tú todavía no has tenido un bebé si tú y papá se la pas…?

Finlandia: ¡Nos la pasamos haciendo nadaaaaaa!

Peter: ¡Entonces comiencen a hacer nada!….¡Yo quiero un hermano…..tienen que apurarse…Dinamarca y Noruega no pueden ganarles!

Hanatamago: Woof! - (traducción: ¡Yo también quiero jugar con otro bebé!)

Finlandia: ¡Nadie está embarazado ni va a estarlo….ni Noruega ni yo no podemos embarazarnos!

Suecia: ¿P'r que?

Finlandia: (TT o TT)

Bueno queridas lectoras….seguiré contestando preguntas una próxima vez moi moi…tengo un asunto familiar pendiente…. Así que me despido de esta segunda tanda de preguntas moi moi y espero que no se abstengan de preguntar lo que desean...que yo con mucho gusto responderé moi moi...

Sus preguntas son mi salmiakki / kysymykset ovat minun Salmiakki d=(O w O)=b

Näkemiin ja nähdään pian moi moi!

Woof Hanatamago...


	4. Extra 01 moi moi!

Hei kaikille lukijoilleni!...moi moi...!..Este es el primer extra que escribo...me han llegado dos cartas de países amigos...China y Dinamarca...luego continuaré con sus preguntas...

_¡Nihao, Finlandia-aru!_

_¿Así que tú también te has hecho una sección de preguntas-aru? ¡Que divertido-aru!_

_Espero que tus lectoras no pregunten cosas tan... traumáticas-aru.. En otras he leído que hacen preguntas algo... "incomodas-aru"_

_xièxiè por tus felicitaciones-aru! ehh... Iván.. sí me daba algo de miedo-aru.. pero me di cuenta que no es tan malo como todos creen-aru.. Aunque sí me costó entenderlo-aru.. -se sonroja- Aún así hay veces que me da miedo-aru.. Pero te hago la misma pregunta-aru... ¿Acaso no le tienes miedo a Suecia-aru? -tiembla- Y... no sé si nos vayamos a casar todavía-aru... Sería algo apresurado hacerlo en estos momentos-aru .._

_¡Espero verte de nuevo por mi sección-aru!_

_Atentamente,_

_China._

Halo China!...

Sí yo también he entrado al juego de las preguntas..es muy divertido..bueno con respecto a las preguntas traumáticas….todavía no me han hecho ninguna moi moi…las lectoras son muy amables y respetuosas…hasta ahora moi moi….

Nunca he creído que Rusia sea malo moi moi…sólo algo…eeee…intimidante….y pues no le tengo miedo a Su-san…digo…después de casi un siglo de matrimonio..moi moi….además él no anda con un pico amenazando a todo el mundo moi moi….está que te tomes tu tiempo pero ya tiene que haber una boda por estos lares….además el traje te va a quedar muy bonito moi moi….

Saludos,

Finlandia

_Mi Fin!_

_Mi Tino! Que bueno que también hayas hecho tu sección, es genial tener a la familia en el negocio. Lo de las intimadades, bah!, nadie morirá porqué cuente pequeñeces y... lamento mucho lo de las madrinas, pero no te preocupes porqué tú serás la madrina de bodas y Sve (aunque lo odié) será el padrino, Artie y Pru son para el bautizo._

_No hay mucho más que decir así que me voy despidiendo, pasaré uno de estos días por tu casa._

_Con amor tu hermano mayor Dan._

_PD. Por favor no hables así de Iggy, el asunto del mocoso yankee fue culpa de todos menos de él._

Halo Dan!

Muy bien que formalices tu relación…..quiero ver una boda….no hay ningún país casado actualmente…aparte de Su-san y yo moi moi…con gusto seremos tus padrinos…..me iba a poner muy triste si nos dejabas de lado…además…ya es hora de una reunión de toda la familia nórdica…vivimos cerca y nos comunicamos por aquí…..

Saludos,

Finlandia…

Bueno queridas lectoras….seguiré contestando preguntas una próxima vez moi moi… …. Así que me despido de este primer extra….moi moi y espero que no se abstengan de preguntar lo que desean…sin sus preguntas no puedo seguir esta sección... yo con mucho gusto responderé moi moi...

Sus preguntas son mi salmiakki / kysymykset ovat minun Salmiakki d=(O w O)=b

Näkemiin ja nähdään pian moi moi!

Woof Hanatamago...


	5. Luku 03 moi moi!

Hei kaikille lukijoilleni!...moi moi qué rápido!...estoy tan feliz!...no sabía que me harían tantas nuevas preguntas!...tantas interesadas-llora de felicidad-tengo tanto por contar!... Bueno comenzaré de nuevo...moi moi...

**13UsUkNekito**

Tu pedido estará allá en Chile en Nochebuena moi moi!...no te preocupes…yo sé que tu eres una chica respetuosa pero hasta ahora nadie ha hecho esa clase de preguntas moi moi! Gracias por los saludos moi moi…cuídate tú también!...

**-Finny,¿Puedo darte un regalo de navidad?-**

Claro moi moi!...Me encantan los regalos….espero que sea algo típico de tu país moi moi…

**-¿Tienes un animal tipico?-**

Sí los tengo..en verdad son tres moi moi: el oso pardo, el cisne Whooper y la percha europea (un pez).

**-¿Que significa "moi moi"?-**

En finlandés la palabra "moi" significa "hola"….ya sabes una manera de saludar de manera informal a la gente cercana y/o conocida…pero a mí se me ha quedado pegado moi moi!

**-¿Desde cuando Peter es tu retoño(hijo)?-  
><strong>

Pues…da algo de vergüenza decirlo pero él se subastó en eBay por 19 euros y el único que mando una oferta fue Su-san….al final vino con nosotros y lo quisimos como nuestro hijo desde entonces….ya sabes que ha tenido algunos problemas con Inglaterra por su estado de gobierno…espero que algún día se solucione moi moi…

**Alizabeth**

****Sería bueno que The Rasmus cante en finlandés, así nos hacen un poco de promoción…moi moi! Gracias por los saludos moi moi…cuídate tú también!...  
><strong><br>como se lleva inglaterra con sealand actualmente? es cierto q el abandono a su hermanito? O-ó  
><strong>

Pues Sealand siempre trata de llamar la atención de Inglaterra, es muy triste que nadie lo reconozca como país pero como le dijo Lituania alguna vez, eso es algo muy difícil y sacrificado. Inglaterra se puede decir que lo "abandonó" pues al terminar la Segunda Guerra Mundial dejó de utilizar a Sealand como base marítima y todos los soldados que ahí trabajaban fueron retirados. Luego Sealand quiso declararse independiente pero por su tamaño y el hecho de no tener más de 5 habitantes lo hace casi imposible.

**que edad aparentas tu, tu familia y los demas nordicos?**

Bueno, el mayor de todos es Dinamarca, en edad cronológica pero edad mental…ehhh… bueno él tiene 22 años; luego sigue Su-san que tiene 21 años, a continuación está Noruega que tiene 20 años, después estoy yo que tengo 19 años y al final se encuentra Islandia que tiene 17 años.

También está Sealand que tiene 12 años.****

**donde queda la casa de santa? segun se en e polo norte; pero como tu eres santa dime donde es...**

La Casa de Santa Claus se encuentra en una ciudad llamada Rovaniemi, una ciudad dentro de una zona llamada Laponia…es la mayor atracción de la ciudad, moi moi!. Eso del Polo Norte nació por la influencia comercial estadounidense….pero el verdadero Santa Claus es un santo llamado San Nicolás de Bari, quien vivió durante el Imperio Romano y fue encarcelado por ser cristiano. Se dice que repartía regalos y comida a la gente más necesitada.****

**digame...x q casi todos le temen a rusia?**

Casi todos le temen a Rusia porque es algo…moi moi…intimidante….no es mala persona pero a veces le aflora una personalidad algo sádica moi moi….eso de andar con un pico al hombro todo el día y ser inmune a la magia inglesa y a cualquier tipo de conjuro es algo fuera de lo común moi moi…  
><strong><br>lees fics de ti y de suecia?  
><strong>

Pues a veces…..algunos son muy lindos moi moi…otros me dan miedo…son algo explícitos…que imaginación que tienen las fanáticas, algo de lo que la Srta. Hungría estaría feliz de leer moi moi….además no sé porque ponen a Su-san como un monstruo horroroso abusa niños….dará algo de miedo pero no es como para exagerar….

**Van Der Banck**

Saludos moi moi!...Tu pedido navideño ha sido mandado a la Srta. Hungría quien me ayudará a encontrar el material que desea moi moi!...Debe indicar su dirección y el regalo estará allí en Noche Buena moi moi….

**En la Guerra de Invierno, ¿qué sucedió? **

La Guerra de Invierno estalló cuando la Unión Soviética atacó Finlandia el 30 de noviembre de 1939, tres meses después del inicio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Como consecuencia, la URSS fue expulsada de la Sociedad de Naciones el 14 de diciembre. El jefe de Rusia en ese entonces, Stalin había esperado conquistar el país, pero los finlandeses nos defendimos a pesar de ser mucho menos que los rusos. Aguantamos hasta marzo de 1940, cuando se firmó un tratado de paz cediendo cerca del 10% del territorio finés y el 20% de su capacidad industrial a la Unión Soviética. La guerra terminó siendo un fiasco para Rusia pues no logró anexarse gran territorio sólo lograron una secesión de los territorios de Petsamo, Salla y la mayor parte de Karelia. Sin embargo, nosotros pudimos retener nuestra soberanía moi moi.

**¿Sigues teniéndole algún rencor a Rusia?**

Dígamos que entre 1700 y 1721, cuando se desarrolló la llamada Gran Guerra del Norte, Suecia perdió territorios e influencia en el territorio finlandés, que pasó a formar parte de Rusia Imperial. Así que tuvimos que separarnos por un buen tiempo Su-san y yo, tuve que irme a vivir a la casa de Rusia junto con los Bálticos. Hasta que en 1918, poco después de la Revolución Bolchevique en Rusia, Finlandia declaró su independencia y me convertí en un país cien por ciento autónomo. Me daba cólera vivir en un lugar en el cual no quería, a pesar de la compañía de Estonia, Letonia y Lituania moi moi, pero soy un país nórdico y tuve que acostumbrarme a su cultura, sus costumbres y su modo de vivir.  
><strong><br>¿****Qué piensas de Suecia, el hombre de pocas palabras?**

¿Qué pienso de Suecia moi moi?...Le vendría bien cambiar su expresión y así no asustar a la gente. Es algo así como lo que le pasa a Rusia, se ve intimidante pero tienes que llegar a conocerlo para darte cuenta que las apariencias engañan porque Su-san es alguien muy bueno moi moi, demasiado bueno diría yo…(es un pisado moi moi)….y la verdad es que no habla mucho porque tiene problemas con el lenguaje…bueno esa es mi hipótesis moi moi, se come las letras y no puede articular bien las oraciones…creo que tiene algún tipo de afasia….moi moi….además se da cuenta que su expresión aterra y pues eso le baja la confianza de seguir una conversación….

**Si pudieras hacer un regalo a Suecia esta Navidad, ¿qué sería?**

Me gustaría regalarle una caja para guardar herramientas, le encanta la carpintería y suele dejar todo almacenado en el jardín…aunque Peter le regaló algo parecido para el Día del Padre moi moi, así que me inclino por unas clases de oratoria moi moi…

**Extra**

Finlandia: ¡Su-san, la cena está lista!

Suecia: (lo que quiere decir: Me moría de hambre, ¿qué es lo que has preparado?...después de trabajar todo el día aquí en el taller ya era hora de un descanso)

Lo que dice en realidad: Hum'a voy

Finlandia:(Ha aprendido a leer los "hum") No he preparado nada, sólo he calentado sobras de ayer moi moi…se me pasó la hora jugando con Peter-kun y su PS3…..

Suecia: (Sería bueno que ese niño deje de jugar tantos videojuegos o se volverá un idiota al igual que Dinamarca) Hum'a ta' bien.

Finlandia: Después de la escuela debe relajarse…todo un día trabajando y estudiando lo agotan moi moi

Suecia: (Trabajo es lo que yo me dedico a hacer todo el culero día aquí y no me quejo) Hum'es'verda'…

Así que me despido de esta tercera tanda de preguntas moi moi y espero que no se abstengan de preguntar lo que desean...que yo con mucho gusto responderé moi moi...ahora tengo que calentar las sobras de la comida de ayer para la cena….

Sus preguntas son mi salmiakki / kysymykset ovat minun Salmiakki d=(O w O)=b

Näkemiin ja nähdään pian moi moi!

Woof Hanatamago...


	6. Extra 02 moi moi!

Hei kaikille lukijoilleni!...moi moi...!..Este es el segundo extra que escribo...me han llegado dos cartas de países amigos...Islandia e Inglaterra...luego continuaré con sus preguntas...

_Hállo Finn:_

_Es bueno saber de ti... Y espero que estés bien con Sví y el enano..._

_Sobre Hong... Pues... no lo sé, y él tampoco, se lo pregunté, pero sinceramente no pasa nada entre nosotros, solo somos amigos..._

_Emmh... ¿Finn de verdad Nore no está embarazado cierto? ¿D-de verdad?... N-no quiero... que lo esté..._

_Atte. Ísland_

Querido Is:

Estoy muy bien con Su-san y Peter por acá. Me dio curiosidad moi moi lo de Hong Kong, al leer tu sección te preguntan mucho por el chico, sería bueno que lo vuelvas invitar por acá para tomar el té moi moi, tengo ganas de interrogarlo, es decir, saber más de él….Con respecto el embarazo…..le pregunté a Dan sobre el asunto pero él sigue afirmando todo…..buscaré hablar con Nore…..aunque sería lindo tener un bebé por aquí….

_Good evening, Finlandia._

_Me pasaba para agradecer que te tomaras la molestia de escribirme, y para despedirme, puesto que como debes saber, mi sección llega a su fin._

_Por cierto... te agradecería enormemente que no me llamases "cejón abandona-niños" aquí. Sé que es tu sección, pero es, muy... hiriente... además de ser de muy mal gusto... Hablaría sobre el tema de Sealand y América ahora, pero no lo veo necesario._

_Mucha suerte con tu espacio, espero puedas con todas las preguntas que te llegarán en un futuro._

_Cordialmente,_

_United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._

Estimado Inglaterra:

Perdón si te molestó el apodo, es que así se refiere Sealand de ti, trato de decirle que está mal pero yo mismo me olvido y lo sigo usando…Ya pasé por tu espacio a depedirte, espero que te haya quedado una buena experiencia sobre todo esto…Con respecto a mi sección, espero responder muchas más preguntas moi moi!...

Bueno queridas lectoras….seguiré contestando preguntas una próxima vez moi moi… …. Así que me despido de este primer extra….moi moi y espero que no se abstengan de preguntar lo que desean…sin sus preguntas no puedo seguir esta sección... yo con mucho gusto responderé moi moi...

Sus preguntas son mi salmiakki / kysymykset ovat minun Salmiakki d=(O w O)=b

Näkemiin ja nähdään pian moi moi!

Woof Hanatamago...


	7. Luku 04 moi moi!

Hei kaikille lukijoilleni!...moi moi!...Estoy un poco tristes pues las lectoras ya no mandan sus preguntas...aquí respondo las últimas que me han llegado...Bueno comenzaré de nuevo...moi moi...

**Nanne**

¡Gracias por tus preguntas (y por decirme que soy el más tierno y adorable de los nórdicos) moi moi! ¡Qué bueno que te hayan satisfecho mis respuestas!

**porque no pides un poco de ayuda a Noru con su ma…gia, para que puedas tener mas hijos con Su-san?**

Pues con todo el trabajo de ser un país es muy difícil hacer que la familia crezca moi moi!...Con Peter ya tenemos bastante trabajo pero sería muy bonito tener otro bebé….aunque me ilusiona adoptar a otro niño o niña…..hay muchos países por ahí no reconocidos que necesitan amor de familia moi moi….Con respecto a Nore, pues no sé cómo terminará el asunto…me parece demasiado raro lo que está sucediendo pero…tienes razón…si Nore no lo ha desmentido es porque algo dbe haber moi moi…

**y si pudieras quedar embarazado, cuantos hijos mas te gustaría tener y si serian niño o niña? una mini versión tuya o de Su-san seria muy cute ademas de que retrataríamos una versión de ustedes en su forma paternal a todo dar desde el comienzo y a Peter en modo Hermano mayor sobre protector ya que a si me lo imagino**

Sería lindo un bebé pero como te digo, es bastante agotador ser padre, tratamos de darle todo el tiempo posible a Peter. Aunque Sea-kun nos ha pedido un hermanito lo veo bien difícil…además el embarazado tendría que ser yo….¿9 meses de embarazo?...Eso es un regalo que Dios le dio a las mujeres…moi moi…y todo lo que implica es demasiado….mi panza sería más grande que yo moi moi!...

**asi de que raza es hanatamago?** **ya que se me hace una bola de pelos muy demasiado adorable y me gustaria tener una de esas, nee me la puedas regalar en navidad? XD**

Pues la verdad es que nunca me lo he preguntado moi moi! Hanatamago es una cachorra que encontramos por los jardines de nuestra casa pero realmente no podría decirte de qué raza es moi moi. Con gusto te regalaría un perrito, a Hanatamago no porque la queremos muchos moi moi, pero debes prometer que lo cuidarás muy bien y le darás mucho amor moi moi.

**13UsUkNekito**

¡Estaré esperando mi regalo moi moi! Gracias…

**-¿Fue muy duro cuando llegaste al mundo?-**

Algo así moi moi. Finlandia comenzó como un grupo de tribus: finlandeses, tavastianos, carelios y sami. Estos no formaron una alianza sino hasta que Suecia vino a imponer un poco de orden. Ni siquiera formaron ciudades durante la era de los vikingos. En 1150, el rey cristiano de Suecia emprendió una cruzada en el suroeste de Finlandia. Durante la misma época, los rusos ortodoxos de Nóvgorod, penetraron en el territorio de la actual Carelia, donde consiguieron conversiones de los nativos y fundaron un obispado.

Los primeros enfrentamientos entre suecos y rusos se iniciaron a comienzos del siglo XIII, culminando con la victoria del príncipe ruso Alexander (1240), en el río Neva. Sin embargo, la victoria del príncipe ortodoxo preocupó al Papa de Roma, que animó a los suecos a completar la conquista de Finlandia. En pocas palabras, siempre he tenido que cuidarme las espaldas de Rusia moi moi, pero siempre he podido librarme de él junto con la ayuda de Su-san.  
><strong><br>-¿Te afectaron las guerras mundiales?-**

Durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, mi situación era algo difícil ya que en 1808 estalló la llamada Guerra Finlandesa, que dio como resultado la anexión de Finlandia por el Zar Alejandro I, creando el Gran Ducado y asumiendo el mandato como el primer Duque. El Ducado de Finlandia duró hasta finales de 1917. Por ello, estuvimos más avocados a recuperar nuestra autonomía de Rusia moi moi.

Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Finlandia luchó contra la Unión Soviética en dos ocasiones: la Guerra de Invierno (1939-1940) -apoyada en pequeña medida por voluntarios de Suecia moi moi-, como respuesta a la agresión e invasión por parte de la Unión Soviética, que buscaba expandirse después de invadir las repúblicas bálticas, y de nuevo en la Guerra de Continuación de (1941-1944), con apoyo considerable de Alemania moi moi, tras haber sido abandonada por los países Aliados en su lucha contra la Unión Soviética. A este conflicto siguió la Guerra de Laponia (1944-1945), en la que Finlandia expulsó a los alemanes de Finlandia del Norte.

**-¿Su-san es mas comunicativo?-**

Trata pero se le hace sumamente difícil…..como ya mencione anteriormente moi moi, creo que tiene algunos problemas con el lenguaje…bueno esa es mi hipótesis moi moi, se come las letras y no puede articular bien las oraciones…creo que tiene algún tipo de afasia….moi moi….además se da cuenta que su expresión aterra y pues eso le baja la confianza de seguir una conversación….Pero tantos años de convivencia me han hecho capaz de entender lo que quiere decir en pocas palabras moi moi!... 

Así que me despido de esta cuarta tanda de preguntas moi moi y espero que no se abstengan de preguntar lo que desean... yo con mucho gusto responderé moi moi…..la sección morirá si no hay más preguntas que contestar...ahora tengo que calentar las sobras de la comida de ayer para la cena….

Sus preguntas son mi salmiakki / kysymykset ovat minun Salmiakki d=(O w O)=b

Näkemiin ja nähdään pian moi moi!

Woof Hanatamago...


	8. Extra 03 moi moi!

Hei kaikille lukijoilleni!...moi moi...!..Este es el tercer extra que escribo...me han llegado dos cartas de países amigos...Francia y Alemania...luego continuaré con sus preguntas...

_Bonjour Fin._

_Que bien que hayas hecho tu sección y mas en visperas de navidad, donde todos necesitamos algo de calor._

_Tu sexy esposo quedo en el 7º por puro raiting, es muy conocido y amado entre la chicas (incluso hay muchas que lo quieren de navidad) sin embargo, como es tu esposo las chicas se desaniman un poquito diciendo "es que es casado" o "solo quiere a su esposa" o cosas asi..._

_Y bueno, yo no pervierto la navidad, solo la hago mas "divertida" y bueno como ahora sabras Mattheew es mi novio y esta navidad le regalare un anillo...tu sabes "ese" anillo._

_Espero seguirte viendo por mi seccion pequeño Fin. Aur revoir._

_Francis Bonnefoy_

La navidad no es divertida si te la pasas acosando desnudo a los demás países, Francia. Además mi trabajo se vuelve más difícil así moi moi. Con respecto a la lista….¿eso dicen las chica moi moi?...muajuajuajua….nunca lo tendrán para ellas ahohohon…esteeee…y ¿de qué anillo hablas moi moi?

_Guten Tag, Finlandia._

_Te escribía para advertirte que aunque Italia se está portando muy bien y ha demostrado ser un 'casi soldado', no le saco de la mente que no te puede pedir para Navidad pasta para toda su vida y que yo sea más dulce con él._

_En fin, te veré pronto Finlandia. Tengo ganas de hacer un muñeco de nieve y olvidarme por lo mientras de los problemas de la OTAN y le inmaduro de EUA._

_Saludos,_

_Deutschland_

¡Qué bueno que escribas!..bueno no soy santo ni hago milagros pero dile a Ita-chan que le he conseguido un regalo muy bonito para Navidad moi moi….que siga con e mismo espíritu navideño y estas fiestas serán las mejores moi moi. Y a ti Alemania, no te olvides de descansar, no todo es trabajo, sobre todo si el trabajo es ajeno moi moi.

Bueno queridas lectoras….seguiré contestando preguntas una próxima vez moi moi… …. Así que me despido de este primer extra….moi moi y espero que no se abstengan de preguntar lo que desean…sin sus preguntas no puedo seguir esta sección... yo con mucho gusto responderé moi moi...

Sus preguntas son mi salmiakki / kysymykset ovat minun Salmiakki d=(O w O)=b

Näkemiin ja nähdään pian moi moi!

Woof ßHanatamago...


	9. Luku 05 moi moi!

Hei kaikille lukijoilleni!...moi moi!...Estoy contento porque he recibido más preguntas...sentía que ya se habían olvidado de mí moi moi..les agradezco por hacerme presente sus dudas que yo con gusto trataré de resolverlas moi moi...Bueno comenzaré de nuevo...moi moi...

**1****3UsUkNekito**

Gracias por el regalo moi moi!...Lo estoy esperando con ansias…y no tienes porqué agradecer…tus preguntas son muy interesantes…moi moi y…gracias por decirme que soy lindo moi moi…

**-¿Cuales son tus comidas tipicas?-**

El plato más típico de Finlandia es la famosa mesa de entremeses nórdicos moi moi, Smörgasbord y que presenta decenas de variedades de pescado, carne y charcutería así como de ensaladas (aunque también pueden encontrarse sopas y platos de cocción lenta). En un país de agua y de pesca como el mío hay que probar los diferentes platos a base de pescados como el arenque del Báltico a la marinera, asado o al horno, lucio, tímalo, farra o lota en salsa, al horno, empanados o ahumados, sin olvidar el salmón fresco ahumado o en salazón. Entre las comidas regionales hay que probar las empanadillas de Karelia moi moi, rellenas de patata o arroz, los panes rellenos de pescado, el queso de pan y los frutos silvestres de los bosques, que son algunas de las exquisiteces de la gastronomía finlandesa.

**-¿Eres feliz con tu vida de ahora?-**

Sí lo soy, y mucho. Durante toda mi existencia he sabido sortear miles de dificultades moi moi. La guerra, las invasiones, los ataques…todos eran pan de cada día…ahora puedo gozar de cierta tranquilidad…en el mundo hay más unión, respeto y fraternidad moi moi..uno ya no tiene que preocuparse de que el vecino te invada y mate a tu gente porque sí pues existe la ONU y otras instituciones de derecho internacional. Además, tengo una familia maravillosa, Su-san y Peter son lo más importante para mi.

**-¿Nieva mucho alla?-**

Finlandia es un país de Escandinavia, que cuenta con un clima frío tirando a polar moi moi. En verano, las temperaturas son frescas, mientras en invierno son gélidas. Por su situación geográfica, a las puertas del Círculo Polar Ártico, los días en verano duran 24 horas, y las noches en buena parte del invierno, otras tantas. El clima de Finlandia es gélido moi moi, es un clima algo extremos, con temperaturas bajo cero durante todo el invierno en el sur del país, mientras en el norte, la nieve está casi 8 meses al año.

**Bunny Carlu**

Gracias por tus saludos…y por el salmiakki moi moi….!...Su-san, Peter y yo te los devolvemos!...

**En que parte de Finlandia vive exactamente santa?**

La Casa de Santa Claus se encuentra en una ciudad llamada Rovaniemi, una ciudad dentro de una zona llamada Laponia…es la mayor atracción de la ciudad, moi moi!.

**Cual es el secreto para tener tanto tiempo de casados Su-san y tu?**

Hay tres cosas básicas en una relación: compromiso, intimidad y pasión. De estas se derivan valores como el respeto, la confianza, la lealtad….pero por sobre todas las cosas está el amor…eso es el para qué estamos juntos….para amarnos moi moi…con un para qué claro se puede soportar cualquier cómo…porque sería mentir si te digo que no ha habido problemas…pero juntos hemos podido sortearlos moi moi….

**Alguna vez han cambiado poscisiones, osea Suecia abajo (uke) y tu arriba (seme)?**

¿Si te digo que sí me creerías?...moi moi ¡qué pregunta tan directa!...pero la verdad es que en la diferencia está el encanto…si no te aburres moi moi…..

**No han pensado en darle un hermanito o hermanita a Sea-kun? Seria lindo ver una pequeñita nórdica~**

Si me gustaría tener otro hijo…y una niña sería lindo pero como verás…¡soy hombre!...y los hombres no pueden quedar embarazados moi moi…y no sé si confiar en la magia…..si todo termina mal no me lo perdonaría…..capaz algún día adoptemos a otra nación que necesite una familia…Su-san, Peter y yo le daríamos mucho amor….

**Me traes una caja de doujinshis para navidad?**

Claro que sí…al fin y al cabo soy Santa moi moi y tengo que darle a la gente lo que quieren de regalo…..tendrías que especificar qué tipo de doujinshi quieres y yo se lo pediré a la Srta. Hungría porque ella es la experta en estos temas moi moi…yo na sabría donde conseguir uno realmente moi moi…. 

**Actualmente como te llevas con Rusia, sus hermanas y los balticos?**

Pues actualmente Rusia es muy diferente al que era antes….el amor lo ha cambiado moi moi….ahora nuestra relación tiene que ver más que nada con asuntos políticos, económicos o meramente protocolares…aunque todavía me da un poco de miedo moi moi….sus hermanas son chicas muy especiales….por no decir raras…sobre todo Belarús moi moi…..siempre han estado bajo la protección de Rusia así están aprendiendo a relacionarse con otros países que no sean él…..Finalmente, los Bálticos siempre han sido más cercanos a los nórdicos…especialmente Estonia…son mis amigos moi moi….aunque Lituania ha sido el más distante de los tres por ser el más cercano a Rusia y por su alianza con Polonia…..pero Estonia y Letonia han sido como mis hijos…Su-san y yo los vamos a visitar moi moi…****

**Te molesta que te hagan muy uke en fanfics y fan-art? **

Bueno como yo siempre digo los fan fics y otros materiales hechos por fanáticas son producto de su imaginación…no tiene que ver necesariamente con la realidad moi moi!...pero siendo sinceros es obvio que las fanáticas me pongan como uke….qué le voy a hacer…lo que no me gusta es que me pongan como si yo fuera un niño y Su-san es un viejo que me lelva mil años…la verdad es que sólo nos llevamos dos años de diferencia….. 

**Alizabeth**

Gracias por tus preguntas moi moi!...no me han incomodado ni mucho menos,,,,

**que opninas de los fics y doushinji q emparejan a den y sve? (ahi es lo de la pregunta 1 donde dinamarca correjia a sve de manera ...mmm sado?)**

Yo siempre digo los fan fics y otros materiales hechos por fanáticas son producto de su imaginación…no tiene que ver necesariamente con la realidad moi moi!...…..considerando que Su-san es un hombre casado me parece una falta de respeto ese tipo de cosas…además Dan es feliz con Noruega y Su-san lo es conmigo…no tengo por qué preocuparme por ese tipo de cosas moi moi….

**que opinas de nore x ice ? ( no tengo problemas con el incesto, me gusta)**

Me parece sumamente extraño moi moi…el incesto me parece algo bastante anti-natural pero si surgen sentimientos entre parientes que van más allá de un simple amor fraternal pues nadie tiene derecho a culparlos de nada…nadie es culpable de sentir….pero hay que ser responsable con lo que hacemos con nuestros sentimientos moi moi…ellos siempre se han tratado como hermanos y sería raro que haya algo más entre ellos….considerando que Noru es feliz con Dan e Is…..creo que tiene algo con un chico asiático…

**hasta de lo 5 hermanos( nordicos)quien tiene la mayor ventaja?(puede en educacion, turismo, comercio,farandula)**

Pues los países nórdicos nos encontramos dentro de las naciones más desarrolladas del mundo pues contamos con los índices más bajos de pobreza, violencia, corrupción, contaminación, entre otros….todos estamos muy a la par siendo sinceros….****

**me podrias decir q chica (pais)seria buena pareja para los nordicos? (claro a excepcion de ustedes ya q ustedes estan "casados" o bueno si quieres...)(bueno un ejemplo mio es ice x Liechstien me gusta)(pero conste q el yaoi sera mi preferido)(tambien puedes incluir las nyotalias)**

Las nyotalias más bonitas son las de Rusia y Prussia…..también Francia se ve bien como mujer al igual que las Italias….Japón, Inglaterra, Canadá y China son adorables y América y España son muy sexys…creo que Hungría, Belarús, Bélgica y FemPrussia se llevaría bien con Dan…Seychelles FemCanadá sería buena pareja de Is y Noru creo que se entendería con FemRusia…**  
><strong> 

**que opinas las version nyotalias de los nordicos? dime q te parece cada una de ellas**

Los cinco nos vemos muy guapas en versión Nyotalia..personalmente la más atractiva es Su-san moi moi…se ve como una dama elegante y refinada…y muy sexy moi moi…. Noru e Is son muy lindas y dulces y Dan se parece a Xena, la princesa guerra…en mi caso creo que me veo adorable moi moi….

Así que me despido de esta quinta tanda de preguntas moi moi y espero que no se abstengan de preguntar lo que desean... yo con mucho gusto responderé moi moi…..ahora descansaré de todo el trabajo que he hecho por Navidad moi moi….

Sus preguntas son mi salmiakki / kysymykset ovat minun Salmiakki d=(O w O)=b

Näkemiin ja nähdään pian moi moi!

Woof Hanatamago...


	10. Luku 06 moi moi!

Hei kaikille lukijoilleni!...moi moi!...Estoy un poco triste pues las lectoras ya no mandan sus preguntas...aquí respondo las últimas que me han llegado...Bueno comenzaré de nuevo...moi moi...

**13UsUkNekito**

**-¿Su poblacion es muy alta?-**

Más o menos, con respecto al promedio de estatura de otros países se podría decir que somos altos moi moi…la mujer promedio mide 1,69 m y el hombre, 1,80 m….

**-¿Cual es mas o menos la esperanza de vida que se tiene alli?-**

La esperanza de vida en Finlandia es bastante alta, siendo un promedio de 78,66 años moi moi (Hombres: 75,15 años / Mujeres: 82,31 años).

**-¿Como son sus avances medicos?-**

Finlandia es un país que tiene un presupuesto muy elevado para la investigación científica…..unos 4 mil millones de euros al año moi moi…así que las universidades y centros tecnológicos tienen respaldo para correr con los gastos de sus proyectos…..eso hace que tengamos conocimiento y equipo médico de gran nivel…

**Hikari Sumeragi**

Gracias por los saludos, Su-san, Peter y yo te los devolvemos…..espero que el regalo te haya gustado moi moi!...y gracias por decirme que soy lindo…..

**-Como hace para entrar a las casas en navidad? si es por la chimenea?**

Sí…normalmente uso la chimenea o las ventanas moi moi….estaciono el trineo en el techo de la casa y me escabullo con mi saco para dejar los regalos….****

**-No le gustaria una niñera que le ayude con Peter-kun, cuando esta ocupado?**

Pues sería bastante útil…pero de todas maneras me da un poco de miedo dejar a Peter-kun con un desconocido moi moi….Su-san tampoco lo haría…pero llevarlo a las reuniones entre países o juntas con los superiores es como un castigo para él….es un niño y siempre tiene que esperar afuera….pero más miedo me da dejarlo con conocidos….

**-Me daria la receta del salmiakki, suena rico?**

Pues el salmiakki no es algo que se cocine en las casas normalmente….son caramelos de regaliz salado que se hacen en fábricas….este tiene cloruro de amonio, lo cual da al regaliz salado sabor astringente, salado (de ahí el nombre). Caramelos de regaliz salado son casi siempre de color negro o marrón muy oscuro y puede variar desde muy blandas o muy duras y pueden ser frágiles. Los otros colores utilizados son el blanco y las variantes de gris. El negro de carbón se utiliza como colorante de alimentos en estos dulces. El regaliz salado también se utiliza como saborizante en otros productos, como helados y bebidas alcohólicas.

**-si mo estuviera usted con Su-san,con quien le gustaria, no se salir alguna vez, o algo asi...n.n?**

Eso nunca me lo había preguntado..pero creo que si fuera sólo una cita….como amigos moi moi….podría salir con Japón-kun o Canadá…o con la Srta. Hungría o Mónaco capaz….

Así que me despido de esta cuarta tanda de preguntas moi moi y espero que no se abstengan de preguntar lo que desean... yo con mucho gusto responderé moi moi…..la sección morirá si no hay más preguntas que contestar...

Sus preguntas son mi salmiakki / kysymykset ovat minun Salmiakki d=(O w O)=b

Näkemiin ja nähdään pian moi moi!

Woof Hanatamago...


	11. Extra 04 moi moi!

Hei kaikille lukijoilleni!...moi moi...!..Este es el tercer extra que escribo...me ha llegado una carta de un país amigo...Francia...luego continuaré con sus preguntas...

_Bonsoir Finlandia._

_Este año no la pase desnudo honhonhon bueno quizas si...pero no como tu anillo del que hablaba era el anillo de compromiso...asi es, esta navidad le pedi a mi lindo Mattheew que se casara conmigo...y me dijo que sí! esta es la mejor navidad de mi vida! y bueno asi pase la navidad, entre los brazos de mi prometido._

_Espero que puedas ayudarme un poco con eso de vida de casado, no se que tan dificil sea la vida de casados, aunque al lado de Mattheew sera como un sueño._

_Hasta luego Fin._

_Francis Bonefoy_

Francia….sí que has sido un buen chico en Navidad….el amor cambia a la gente….y ¡Felicidades por la boda!...Su-san y yo no seremos los únicos países casados…..hace cerca de 1000 años que nadie se casa…..espero que piensen tener hijos…Canadá sería un buen padre…de ti no sé qué…pensar moi moi…mentira….serás un buen padre también….Su-san y yo estamos pensando en adoptar un nuevo hijo…se llama Ladonia y vive en casa de Suecia, aunque sólo existe en Internet. Es un buen chico…creo que se quedará con nosotros…..

Bueno queridas lectoras….seguiré contestando preguntas una próxima vez moi moi… …. Así que me despido de este cuarto extra….moi moi y espero que no se abstengan de preguntar lo que desean…sin sus preguntas no puedo seguir esta sección... yo con mucho gusto responderé moi moi...

Sus preguntas son mi salmiakki / kysymykset ovat minun Salmiakki d=(O w O)=b

Näkemiin ja nähdään pian moi moi!

Woof ßHanatamago...


	12. Luku 07 moi moi!

Hei kaikille lukijoilleni!...moi moi!...Estoy contento porque he recibido más preguntas...sentía que ya se habían olvidado de mí moi moi..les agradezco por hacerme presente sus dudas que yo con gusto trataré de resolverlas moi moi...Bueno comenzaré de nuevo...moi moi...

**13UsUkNekito**

Gracias por tus preguntas moi moi!...Saludos!...

**-¿Estuvo bajo el dominio de alguien durante alguna de las guerras mundiales?-**

Esta pregunta creo que la había contestado antes pero no recuerdo donde está…..así que con gusto te la vuelvo a explicar moi moi….

Durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, mi situación era algo difícil ya que en 1808 estalló la llamada Guerra Finlandesa, que dio como resultado la anexión de Finlandia por el Zar Alejandro I, creando el Gran Ducado y asumiendo el mandato como el primer Duque. El Ducado de Finlandia duró hasta finales de 1917. Por ello, estuvimos avocados a recuperar nuestra autonomía de Rusia moi moi.

Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Finlandia luchó contra la Unión Soviética en dos ocasiones: la Guerra de Invierno (1939-1940) -apoyada en pequeña medida por voluntarios de Suecia moi moi-, como respuesta a la agresión e invasión por parte de la Unión Soviética, que buscaba expandirse después de invadir las repúblicas bálticas, y de nuevo en la Guerra de Continuación de (1941-1944), con apoyo considerable de Alemania moi moi, tras haber sido abandonada por los países Aliados en su lucha contra la Unión Soviética. A este conflicto siguió la Guerra de Laponia (1944-1945), en la que Finlandia expulsó a los alemanes de Finlandia del Norte.

**-¿Cuando es su cumpleaños?-**

El día nacional de Finlandia es el 06 de Diciembre moi moi….que conmemora nuestra independencia de Rusia en 1917.

**-¿Su presidente es buena persona?-**

Pues no tenemos presidente…como la mayoría de países europeos…nos gobierna un Primer Ministro elegido dentro del partido ganador en las elecciones parlamentarias; es decir, el que posee mayor cantidad de escaños en el Congreso. Nuestro Primer Ministro se llama Jyrki Katainen, quien es el presidente de la Coalición Nacional, un partido de carácter conservador que forma parte del Partido Popular Europeo, elegido en el 2011. Además, antes había ocupado el puesto de ministro de Finanzas, en el cual hizo un gran trabajo para afrontar la crisis del 2008, y que esperemos repita ahora con la crsis europea moi moi.

**Alizabeth**

Gracias por tus preguntas moi moi!...la he pasado muy bien en estas fiestas pero con mucho trabajo al mismo tiempo…

**que es lo q mas le teme?**

Lo que más temo es ser invadido de nuevo por Rusia moi moi…..en la primera mitad del siglo XX me la pasé peleando con él para lograr mi independencia…gracias adiós pude regresar a mi libertad…también temo que el planeta se vuelva peor de lo que ya es…con más guerra, hambre, pobreza…..bueno…antes le tenía miedo a Su-san..pero no le cuentes eh….

**cuando eras niño (pais q x cierto eras muy lindo =/=)estuvistes solo o tuvistes a alguien quien te cuidara? **

Pues cuando era niño, muy pequeño moi moi, estaba solo con las tribus que habitaban mi territorio….luego llegó Suecia para poner un poco de orden…se podría decir que él me ha cuidado desde siempre moi moi….así comenzaron a construirse las primeras ciudades hasta que llegó la era de los vikingos y todos pasamos a vivir a casa de Dinamarca junto con Noruega y el pequeño Islandia….Gracias por decirme lindo…moi moi…tanto halago hará que me lo crea moi moi!..

**que es lo mas dificil de ser pais?**

Lo más difícil de ser país es que es como un trabajo de 24 horas al día…nuestra misión es que nuestros pobladores siempre estén protegidos…debemos velar por sus vidas pero muchas veces sufrimos guerras u otros conflictos con otros países por cuidar a nuestra gente…además…hay veces en la que tenemos que dejar de lado nuestros deseos por hacer lo más conveniente….

**como conocistes a suecia?**

Conocí a Suecia cuando era niño….se puede decir que él me ayudó a convertirme en un país…antes sólo era un grupo de tribus errante como lo mencione anteriormente…con su ayuda me organicé y me volví civilizado…hasta que…ya sabes…pasamos a bajo el mando de Dinamarca….tiempo después nos fugamos….  
><strong><br>tiene algun lugar favorito?**

Mi lugar favorito es la Casa de Santa Claus, la cual se encuentra en una ciudad llamada Rovaniemi, una ciudad dentro de una zona llamada Laponia…es la mayor atracción de la ciudad, moi moi!.  
><strong><br>programa favorito?**

Mi programa favorito es una serie de televisión finlandesa …..se llama The Dudesons…capaz la has visto porque la pasaban en MTV…Comenzó en enero de 2001 bajo el nombre finlandés Extreme Duudsonit. Es una combinación de acrobacias extremas, comedia y realidad, estilo Jackass. Es más, se ha convertido en la más vista serie finlandesa de TV de todos los tiempos. La muestra sigue la vida de cada día de cuatro mejores amigos, en un rancho, que tienen una tendencia a estar en situaciones peligrosas.

Así que me despido de esta séptima tanda de preguntas moi moi y espero que no se abstengan de preguntar lo que desean... yo con mucho gusto responderé moi moi…..la sección morirá si no hay más preguntas que contestar...ahora tengo que ordenar mi casa…después de las fiestas ha quedado muy desordenada….

Sus preguntas son mi salmiakki / kysymykset ovat minun Salmiakki d=(O w O)=b

Näkemiin ja nähdään pian moi moi!

Woof Hanatamago...


	13. Extra 05 moi moi!

Hei kaikille lukijoilleni!...moi moi...!..Este es el quinto extra que escribo...me ha llegado una carta de un país amigo...Japón...luego continuaré con sus preguntas...

_Konban wa, Finlandia-kun._

_Agradezco que haya pasado por mi sección de preguntas, traté de contestar lo más rápido que mis dedos me permitían, pero no pude contestar al instante por asuntos de fuerza mayor. Bueno, quería regresarle el regalo de la otra ocasión, cuando estaba atrapado con los demás en aquella isla, no sé si lo recuerde, si es así... ¿Cómo quiere que lo compese?_

_No me pida dinero, por favor._

_Es un buen Santa-san._

_¿Es cierto lo que me dijo, Francia-san de usted? ¿Bebe vino mientras reparte regalos a los niños?_

_Eso es todo por ahora._

_Arigato._

_Nihon._

Ah es verdad, moi moi….no tienes por qué preocuparte…..yo soy Santa y soy muy feliz repartiendo regalos…aunque creo que me gustaría una nueva consola de Play Station…Peter Kun tiene el 2 y hace tiempo nos pide a Su-san y a mí el 3….y como sé que lo fabrican en tu país…penspe que sería más fácil con seguirlo allá….

Con respecto a lo otro, ¡Francia es un irrespetuoso moi moi!...Santa tiene que tener mucho cuidado en dejar los regalos sanos y salvos….nunca he repartido regalos estando borracho…capaz haya tomado algunas copas antes de salir…¡PERO BORRACHO NUNCA!...

Bueno queridas lectoras….seguiré contestando preguntas una próxima vez moi moi… …. Así que me despido de este cuarto extra….moi moi y espero que no se abstengan de preguntar lo que desean…sin sus preguntas no puedo seguir esta sección... yo con mucho gusto responderé moi moi...

Sus preguntas son mi salmiakki / kysymykset ovat minun Salmiakki d=(O w O)=b

Näkemiin ja nähdään pian moi moi!

Woof ßHanatamago...


	14. Luku 08 moi moi!

Hei kaikille lukijoilleni!...moi moi!...Estoy contento porque he recibido más preguntas...sentía que ya se habían olvidado de mí moi moi..les agradezco por hacerme presente sus dudas que yo con gusto trataré de resolverlas moi moi...y también estoy contento porque tengo dos nuevas lectoras...Bueno comenzaré de nuevo...moi moi...

**Alizabeth**

Gracias a ti por preguntar!...eres una de las lectoras más fieles que tengo..y no te preocupes por lo de Su-san y Den….no me ha molestado….los doujinshi siempre existirán pero lo que sale ahí no tiene por qué ser verdad…sólo has sido curiosa…. **  
><strong>  
><strong>como dinamarca tiene un cuento de la sirenita escrito x Hans Christian Andersen, tienes algun cuento o historia de tu pais?<strong>

Todos los países tenemos nuestro folklore….Hans Christian Andersen es un gran autor que se ha hecho muy conocido y varios de sus cuentos han sido adaptados al cine y la televisión…..Existen varion cuentos finlandeses…hay uno que me gusta mucho moi moi que se llama "La muchacha y la marea roja"….

**altualmente como se llevan suecia y dinamarca?  
><strong>

Pues no se llevan también como quisiera…pero ya no se pelean como antes….han aprendido a comportarse como adultos…bueno no moi moi….pero han madurado…antes se pegaban por todo…

**ustedes cinco son hermanos de sangre o solamente se hacen llamar hermanos? (la verdad me confunde un poco XD)**

Sólo nos hacemos llamar hermanos…los únicos que realmente son hermanos de sangre son Noruega e Islandia. Aunque no lo sabían hasta que Is se hizo un exámen de ADN.

**no te parecen lindos la version nekotalia de los nordicos xD?**

Sí…nos vemos bien de mujeres también moi moi…..la más bonita es la de Su-san…luego la de Nore….Is y yo nos vemos tiernas y Dan me recuerda a Xena, la princesa guerrera….

alguna experiencia divertida q pasaste con los nordicos mas sealand? por fa cuentanos TwT

**ustedes son conocidos como la happy family en hetalia ( son los mas adorables) aparte de ustedes hay otros q cumplen ese mismo rol? osea de cuidar a niño(a) pais *w***

Pues algunos países cuidaron a sus hermanos por mucho tiempo, como Prussia con Alemania o Ucrania con Rusia y Belarús; o simplemente tuvieron de colonias, como Inglaterra con América, España con Romano o Francia con Canadá…..pero no sé si hay una familia así como nosotros….por Sea-kun…sé que tiene una amiga llamada Wy que vive con dos países, Australia y Nueva Zelanda….

**x q te peleaste con new zealand? xDD (.net/925190)**

Es que él es como la mamá de Wy….Sea-kun siempre juega con ella pero la niña es un poco ruda y siempre le termina pegando a Peter…así que un día le dije lo que me molestaba y nos peleamos por un buen rato….aunque todo quedó en buenos términos. 

**Aisu Onii**

Hola!...Gracias por escribirme….moi moi….espero que sigas haciéndolo!...me gusta descubrir que tengo nuevas lectoras moi moi….

**¿Que es lo que pide Islandia para navidad? xD jasjk digo. . . Pide algo? O piensa que eso de mandar una carta a Santa es algo infantil? Jaja y. . . Que le dan de regalo?**

Lamentablemente Islandia no cree en Santa Claus…antes lo hacía pero de un momento a otro dejó de hacerlo…solía escribir cartas donde pedía mucho regaliz o cosas para Mr. Puffin o juguetes….Ahora cree que es infantil…..pero de todas maneras le damos regalos moi moi….la última Navidad le regalamos un iPod…..espero que vuelva a creer en Santa…..

**Mara-tan (y su alter ego Lara)**

Gracias por escribir moi moi! Me gusta descubrir que tengo nuevas lectoras moi moi, especialmente las 2x1….espero que sigas haciendo preguntas….y Saludos también de Su-san y míos!

**mara: bueno, queria preguntarte, ¿cuando hablas sueco lo hablas de manera como lo soleis hacer los filandeses (abreviando las palabras y dandole una pronunciacion un tanto diferente) o lo hablas como lo dice Suecia?  
><strong>

Pues a pesar de que Suecia vive conmigo…tengo mi propia forma de hablar su idioma…..como lo hace mi gente moi moi…

**lara: oh, yo tengo otra pregunta, ¿con que frecuencia soleis hacerlo Suecia y tu? *-* -se llevo un sartenazo.**

Tu alter ego es algo pervertida moi moi…eso es un secreto…..moi moi –se sonroja-sólo digo que lo suficiente…..

**mara: bueno, tengo otra pregunta, ¿sabes preparar algun postre con blåbär? Y si sabes, ¿me prepararias alguno? Desde que me fui a vivir a casa de Suecia me gusto mucho el blåbär ^^**

La mermelada de dulces moras azules orgánica moi moi ¡es muy rica!…pues suelo echársela a los panqueques o al pan, así como al helado y a veces el cereal…la verdad no sé cocinar muy bien…..pero le diré a Su-san que te haga un pastel y te lo envíe….

Así que me despido de esta octava tanda de preguntas moi moi y espero que no se abstengan de preguntar lo que desean... yo con mucho gusto responderé moi moi…..ahora iré a jugar con Sea-kun…..

Sus preguntas son mi salmiakki / kysymykset ovat minun Salmiakki d=(O w O)=b

Näkemiin ja nähdään pian moi moi!

Woof Hanatamago...


	15. Luku 09 Final moi moi!

Hei kaikille lukijoilleni!...moi moi!...Este es mi última tanda de preguntas...ya no contestaré más (si es que llegan). ¿Motivo?...La falta de de las mismas..les agradezco a todos y todas los que decidieron mandarme sus preguntas y a los países por sus cartas...Bueno comenzaré de nuevo y por última vez...moi moi...

Gracias a:

**-13UsUkNekito**

**-Sunflower Dreamer **

**-Iinfiiniita**

**-ChiainaCarmelo**

**-Alizabeth**

**-Nanne**

**-KaVicious**

**-China-WangYao**

**-MakaAkechi**

**-Emil Stielsson**

**-yueuzumaki**

**-Van Der Banck**

**-Bunny Carlu**

**-Hikari Sumeragi**

**-Alice Honda**

**-Mara-tan**

**-Aisu-onii**

Gracias por sus preguntasy cartas! Espero que hayan disfrutado esta sección...la hice con mucho cariño moi moi! Ahora, las últimas preguntas...

**Mara-tan (y su hermana Lara)**

**mara: me gustaria hacer un crucero desde Suecia a Finlandia, ¿me recomiendas algun lugar?  
><strong>

Finlandia se está convirtiendo en un importante destino turístico del norte de Europa. Uno de los destinos más demandados de Finlandia es Laponia, con el hielo y la nieve en invierno y 24 horas de sol en todo el verano. Es muy conocida Rovaniemi, la ciudad más grande de la zona, reconstruida bajo la dirección de Alvar Aalto después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, muy cerca del Círculo Polar Ártico. Cerca de allí se encuentra la Casa de Santa Claus, la mayor atracción de la ciudad. Pero también otros lugares son conocidos, como Helsinki, la capital, donde arriban muchos cruceros que surcan el Báltico. De esta ciudad destaca la Plaza del Senado y la Fortaleza de Suomenlinna. Otras conocidas ciudades son Porvoo y Turku, las más antiguas de Finlandia.

Finlandia también es conocida por la multitud de lagos y de bosques, y por las tradicionales saunas que se esparcen por todo el país.

**lara: oficialmente eres el pais de los mil lagos pero extraoficialmente tienes mas lagos ¿Podrias decirme mas o menos cuantos lagos tienes extraoficialmente?**

Eso es verdad, moi moi. Finlandia se le conoce como el País de Los Mil Lagos. En total son 187.888 lagos. Además Finlandia tiene 4.600 kms de costas y casi 180.000 islas.

Así que me despido de esta novema y última tanda de preguntas moi moi

Sus preguntas fueron mi salmiakki / Hänen kysymyksensä olivat minun Salmiakki d=(O w O)=b

Näkemiin ja nähdään pian moi moi!

Woof Hanatamago...


End file.
